Algebra
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Helga doesn't understand algebra. Arnold's got nothing to do. They both decide to go to the park to think. I'm evil. Review. Or else.


YAY!!! Another oneshot and no chapter with Secrets!!!! Ain't I the prettiest saint ever?

(Haha, you can't kill me 'cause I'm immortal...)

* * *

_X = Y_

_X - Y = Z_

_(X – Z) = A_

_Z = A_

_Figure out the problem and write down your answer on a blank sheet of paper. Do page 15 through 22 for Monday's assignment and be warned; a pop quiz will be present in the following week._

Helga bit on the eraser part of her pencil (what the heck is this thing called?) and rolled her eyes. Why the hell was this annoyingly 'sweet' teacher giving them all this work? Sure, he had explained all the stuff in class, but who the heck cared? Who listened in the first place? Okay, maybe the whole class had given attention, but it wasn't her fault she had gotten lost in a daydream of her and _him_, on the beach with the sun set accompanying them kissing, was it?

No, she reasoned, it was totally called for, on account of them almost ignoring each other now. It had all started when Arnold and Lila had begun dating in their junior year (now being the second semester), when Lila had finally caved in on Arnold's begging. Arnold and Helga had gotten to be good friends that summer and here she goes and ruins it!

Helga had fumed uncontrollably when she heard about it in the cafeteria. Rhonda and Phoebe had to take her outside and refrain her from ripping Lila's body (now a cheerleader body) limb from limb.

She was excused from school early that day for classified reasons.

After some time (with some booze and a couple of much needed girls' nights out with_out_ Lila), Helga decided to let it go. After all, even if she was a tomboy, she _did_ have her eyebrows plucked at a sleepover (she was so drunk she passed out and the girls silently plucked her eyebrows. Rhonda was amazed that Helga didn't even squirm), and according to Rhonda's 'Girl rules' book (with rules in), Helga had to continue to pluck her eyebrows in order _not_ to get embarrassed in front of the whole school (she let a few secrets slip while drunk that night). And she had to respect Lila and her boyfriend. For her that meant steering out of their way completely, in fear of not controlling herself. After a week of succeeding, she figured Arnold didn't even care so she stopped caring too. As simple as that.

Only, it wasn't.

Helga had made it through the last class on their Friday, and now, here she was, in her bedroom, playing with her gum, trying to figure out the something in the forty challenges he'd given them.

… Maybe she _should_ have listened in class.

She took deep breaths to control her bubbling anger and confusion. Her pencil snapped in two broken pieces.

It didn't work.

_Time for a shower to calm the ole' nerves, _she thought and stood up from her desk. A half an hour later, steam came out with Helga as she opened her door clad in nothing but a short towel. She smiled contently. It felt dang great to have the house for herself (Bob and Miriam went on a 'business trip', actually being a rehab centre for Miriam's drinking and Bob's overworking habit). She cautiously walked over to her desk.

She took one look at her algebra book and screamed in frustration. Her algebra book went flying across the room.

She angrily pulled on a fitting jean and a green long-sleeved top. Deciding to take a _long_ walk, she harshly grabbed her black woolly coat and stormed out her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

The crisp cold air hit her face unexpectedly and she subconsciously tugged her coat higher up her neck. She squeezed her eyes nearly shut as the snow almost cut her flawless pale face. Her black boots stomped in the two feet of snow as she practically dragged herself to the park. It was late at night, but she didn't care. Tomorrow wasn't school, but she needed to clear her head to finish her homework _tonight_. She didn't have time to do it on Saturday or Sunday, because both days were occupied with busy things and she had to go to professional dance class (Got a killer bod for it), which consumed almost all of her time.

She past a tree and realized she was officially in the park. She sighed and headed for a wooden bench under her favourite tree. She looked down and continued her trek to her bench. She knew the way like the back of her foot. Or something like that. She needed to think. Not _think_. She focused on the squishy sounds her boots made with each step. The wetness forming on her boots.

Anything to distract her for a little while. Then she noticed a pair of blue shoes in front of her shoes, blocking her way to the bench. Slowly but surely she stared at the (athletic) body from down to up.

First the faded jean, then the jacket with the broad shoulders, then the face. The familiar face. How she hated and loved that face all the same.

She stared into his jungle green wild eyes as he stared up at her. He was currently sitting on the bench. _Her_ bench. She growled, but reluctantly sat down next to him.

"Hello to you too, Helga."

"Shove it." She didn't exactly know what to say to someone she hasn't spoken to in more than three months.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked as he focused on her blue eyes. Mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Helga defensively asked and looked up at her favourite tree. The one they discovered together while young.

"I'm your friend?" Arnold tried again. Helga snorted loudly.

"I doubt that, Arnold."

Arnold was surprised that she didn't use names to tease him.

"Yip, something's definitely wrong." Arnold smirked.

"Yeah, with you."

He frowned as she stood up and turned to the tree. She looked radiant in the moonlight with her hands securely in her warm pockets.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"You really believe I'm going to randomly tell someone who I haven't talked to in three months what's wrong with me? I'm not _that_ selfish." Helga frowned and began climbing the tree while Arnold looked up to her.

_Okay, that probably hurt_, she thought as she saw him look away.

"I'm… Sorry Arnold. I tend to build up walls and be rude to someone I don't know." Helga tried explaining.

Ouch, another dagger to the heart. She winced again.

"Wow, Helga, you sure know how to stab a man."

Helga smirked. "Man?"

Arnold laughed lightly despite the situation. "You betcha."

"I doubt it."

"Do you always doubt?"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a born realist."

"More like a pessimistic." Arnold muttered.

"Hey! You don't have a say in the matter, goody-shoes-two." Helga said as she settled on the trunk of the tree and looked down on his focused face sleepily.

"Helga, are you alright?"

"Yea…no…" Helga sighed. She didn't know Arnold, breaking contact like that, so it couldn't hurt to tell him she wasn't okay.

"What's wrong?" He asked for the third time.

"Nosy…" She muttered.

"What?" Arnold asked as he got nervous. He saw Helga wobble on the tree trunk.

"Whoa—hoaah!!" Helga cried as she lost balance of her feet.

"Helga!" Arnold screamed as she fell out of the tree. Literally. Arnold ran to catch her, but he was too late. He winced as he heard a violent _**THUMP!!!**_

He walked hastily over to her and stared down at her amused as she started giggling.

"Are you… drunk?" Arnold asked with uncertainty.

"No you asshole, I'm just damn confused."

"About guys?" Arnold asked as he helped her up.

Helga sighed. Maybe it was better not talking to him. "No, idiot, about the dang algebra homework."

Helga watched him as he shuffled his feet and looked down. She heard a loud snort and gasped. He was laughing at her!

"You freaking… You're laughing at me!!!" Helga shrieked and started walking in the opposite direction angrily.

"Hey! Whoa, wait!!" Arnold yelled, chuckling as he caught up with her. She didn't wafer and walked faster. Arnold jogged up to her and stopped her by standing in front of her. She scowled and crossed her arms stubbornly as she stared at the white floor of show.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Look, I'm really sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You've gotten a lot bolder since three months ago to stand up to me, hair boy." Helga said. She was really rubbing the 'three months' part in his face.

Arnold stepped closer to her, looking down at her as he pocketed his cold hands. He had grown quite a bit, and now he was half a head taller than she was. "Maybe I have." He didn't mean to, but in the process of standing less than a hand away from her, he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Wrong move, my little outdated friend." Helga said and tried to punch him (notice the keyword _tried_). He quickly grabbed her wrist and smirked at her.

She smirked back. There was a small tingle in her arm. He felt it too. She had stopped swooning over him quite a while ago, and instead got disgusted at what he did. So this little old spark of flame that went through their bodies shocked her a bit. "Don't gloat. It doesn't fit your face."

She twisted his hand, catching him off guard, and slammed him down to the soft plush of snow. She kneed his stomach and he laughed as they both went tumbling down (Helga being dragged down with). She smiled as she landed softly on his chest with a small 'oomph'.

"Don't grin like a Cheshire cat. It doesn't suite you." Arnold shot back smartly, and flipped her over. He smirked again, looking down at her expectantly.

"Oh hell to the NO!!! You want a tackle war? You've got one buddy." She giggled smugly as she flipped him again. Soon they were rolling on the soft snow, laughing and tackling each other to the ground.

_Lila would never do this, _he thought as he happily rolled with Helga (aggressively) back and forth.

"Okay! Stop, you win! I can't see straight…" Helga said out of breath as she tried to stand up. Arnold watched amused as she succeeded half-heartedly, trying to walk. She stumbled down drunkenly laughing as she splashed into snowflakes. She laughed openly and freely as she rested against the tree. She didn't bother standing up again; knowing it would only end in disaster.

"So you admit in loosing a fight with me?" Arnold asked smugly, sitting next to her. She sighed in ending her laughter and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"That was hardly a fight, Arnold." Helga said. "It was a mere play tackle."

"I agree. I'd beat you in any case with a real fight, anyway." Arnold challenged. He didn't know where this Helga was coming from, no name callings, no insults, nothing, but he intended on using it.

"Maybe later." Helga stood up, dusting off her jacket.

"Why?" Arnold asked as he stood up too.

"I have to go finish my homework tonight." Helga explained.

"Why tonight?" Arnold asked.

"I have stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"Professional dance class maybe?"

"You dance?"

Helga slapped her forehead. "Yes, now quit bugging me with the questions, Sherlock!"

"Fine, fine… I'll stop."

"Great. See ya later." Helga briefly nodded before walking slowly away from him.

Arnold got a twinge of disappointment in the pit of his stomach that he didn't get to spend more time with Helga. He didn't realize how much he missed her witty attitude till now. Well, maybe he could help her with the work? He was very good at algebra anyway, and it was more time with her; to see how she changed.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold yelled. By now she was almost by the gates. He jogged up to her as she waited patiently for him.

"What? Forgot a question you wanted to ask?" Helga asked as he began walking with her.

"Want me to help you with the math?" Arnold asked lightly as he eyed her expression.

"It's not the math I'm worried about, Arnold, it's the _algebra_."

"Yeah, that. So you in?" Arnold asked hopefully.

_Ahh… what's the worst that could happen? _She thought and nodded solemnly. "Sure; who doesn't love a comedy night?"

"I'm serious, Helga." Arnold looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, Arnold, I'd like that." She replied quietly, though clearly.

His face brightened considerably. "My house?"

"Whatever, as long as you get some work done on this nut head of mine." Helga shrugged and they changed course and headed for his house's direction. It wasn't like Helga to be un-stubborn and accept help, but she had a migraine coming along and she didn't want the thinking to multiply it by ten times.

Arnold laughed and in merely five minutes they were at the boarding house.

"My books!" Helga gasped. "I forgot them…" She slapped her forehead again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Don't sweat it, Helga; I have a notepad for you to work on." Helga nodded and followed him to his room.

A few hard, long, humorous hours later, Arnold was explaining the last few problems for her. They had taken a break and talked, ate, laughed and listened to some music. Arnold was really surprised at Helga's personality change, and he figured that's what three months did to you. She was bright, kind, pleasing, smiling, (adding a few sarcastic remarks here and there), witty, charming, mysterious and maturely grown all in one.

He was amazed.

"So, x divided by y, multiplied by z, gives you…"

Helga winced as she squeezed her eyes shut. "The last three letters of the alphabet…?" She laughed nervously as he sighed exasperated.

"Helga!!" Arnold cried.

"I'm sorry! It's just… hard, okay?!" She grinned despite herself.

"Well, maybe if you would pay attention…"

"I was!!"

"No- whoaa!!!" Arnold yelled as his pet pig ran through the room randomly and suddenly ran under both their chairs, knocking them over. Helga fell over Arnold and they froze in spot. Helga's breath hitched in her throat as she breathed in his manly scent. She missed that scent.

Arnold stared at her big blue eyes incredulously. Her hands softly found their way to his chest. The scenery stayed like that for a few moments before Helga jumped up and started muttering apologies and excuses to go. Arnold got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-sorry."

"It's fine." Arnold brushed it off and smiled, confused.

"I… have to go. Can we reschedule?" Helga asked as she gathered her stuff, not once making any eye contact with him.

"Sure." Arnold nodded. He liked the idea of him and Helga studying together every week. Or he'd hope every week.

"See you when I see you." Helga said as she brushed past him fast and exited his room. She fled down the stairs and went straight for the door.

Arnold grinned a goofy grin as he sat down on his bed in bewilderment. _Wow…_

Meanwhile Helga got to her room; she closed the door and slid to the floor.

_That jerk…_ she thought, fuming, _just when I thought I was over him, here he comes again! Great. Damn him. Damn him to hell!  
_

She didn't notice the small smile that made its way to her graceful face in the process of cursing him.

And that's how these two found a way back to each other.

Love always comes through, no matter what.

_X = Y_

_X – Y = Z_

_(X – Z) = A_

_Z = A_

_

* * *

_

I know it's random, but I dreamt it, so shaddup. Dreams are weird. I'm crazy. That makes one hell of a strange story.

P.S, I'm SURE that the algebra problem doesn't even make sense. I don't understand the dang goods, so Helga doesn't either.

Excuse the grammatical and/or spelling mistakes. I'm sleepy; it's three a.m.

Phantom  
x

* * *


End file.
